Organization XIII in Hollywood!
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Axel suggested going to Hollywood in Organization XIII Catastrophe, everyone packs up to go to Hollywood, but everything goes wrong when Axel goes fire crazy, Xemnas kills his actors, and Roxas axcdentally makes Xemnas's cat famous and Xemnas finds out.
1. The Chapter with No Name!

Xemnas stared at his Organization as they packed their bags. "What in the name of Kingdom hearts are you doing!" he demanded.

"Packing for Hollywood!" Axel shouted, throwing a wad of paper at Xemnas, "You'd better get going to the Dufus Convention!"

"Why you!" Xemnas growled, grabbing one of his light saber things.

Meanwhile...

Roxas had packed his bag and was creeping towards Xemnas's room. He watched Xemnas carfully as he opened the door and slid his hand in, waving a can of Tuna into the door. Suddenly he heard a loud MEOW and knew that Xemans's cat was coming. He yanked his hand out of the doorway just as the cat zipped by. Roxas reached out and grabbed the cat, stuffing him in his bag. "Don't worry Descusting-Yet-So-Fuzzy-AndCute, I'll get you out of this dump with a better name." Roxas promised.

Xemnas had named his cat Descusting-Yet-So-Fuzzy-And-Cute for some odd reason. Roxas dragged his bag over to where Axel was just to see Axel picked up a bug-eyed bunny and throw it at Xemnas who was about to attack Axel.Xemnas's areail attack stopped at once as the fuzzy rabbit landed on his head. "AHHHH! TAKE IT AWAY!" he yelled.

Larexen, Vexen, Saix, a hooded figure, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Xaldin, Xigbar, and three others began laughing. (notice they're fourteen people there) "Okay!" Larexen declared after a round of laughing as Xemnas tripped over Saix's hammer/sword, a weird flat sword with hook-ons (I wonder who's sword that is?), another fuzzy rabbit, and Roxas's Oblivion and finally out of a window. "Let's go to Hollywood!"

Every nodded while the hooded figure went over to the flat sword and picked it up. "Why the hell is this here?" he wondered aloud. "He's not anywhere near here! Or is he...?"

Roxas noticed this, but chose to ignore it and grabbed his bag with a hiss coming from inside as Descusting-Yet-So-Fussy-And-Cute was tossed around. Axel looked at him with a confused look and Roxas mouthed, "Tell you later." Roxas then turned to Larexen who was demanding that Saix carry her stuff and be a gentleman for once.

"Carry my bags or pay the price!" she demanded.

Saix looked annoyed, "And why would I do that?"

"Because you're supposed to be a gentleman!" Larexen yelled.

"Two things wrong with that sentence. 1. I'm a Nobody, not a man. 2. When have you known me to be gentle?" Saix asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking away.

"Hey you can't just leave! Who's supposed to carry my stuff, Stanta Claus?" Larexen demanded.

Roxas laughed and pictured Larexen asking Santa Claus to carry her bags, only to have a boulder of coal land on top of her. "Heh-heh!" he laughed.

"Everyone, forget Larexen, she is of no importance and lets get a move on!" Axel shouted above the noise and headed for the limo out front.

Hey, wait! Limo? Who said there was a limo in this fan fiction! BACK UP! REWIND! I'M THE AUTHOR HERE!

Voice in my head: Oh well, I'm the author now!

Me: Why did you put his sword in this?

Everyone followed, but before anyone could get to the limo, a metor came crashing down and fel right on top of Larexen. No one seemed to notice and climbed in, Xemnas running after them yelling, "WHERE'S MY CAT!"

"Step on it!" Axel shouted at the driver.

The driver turned around and nodded, "Got cha'!" Axel noticed that the driver looked oddly fimilar. A red band was around his left arm and he had a head of a lion on a black strap. His hair was really spiky and blonde. He wore black sunglasses and was looking at the hooded figure int he back. "I want my sword back!" he yelled at the hooded figure.

The hooded figure looked up, and even though Axel couldn't see his face, it was clear he hadn't expected to see the owner of the sword. He handed it up front and it was returned to the driver.

"Hey don't I know you?" Axel asked, peering closer at the driver.

"You know me," was all the driver said before stepping on the gas a zooming away, leavign Xemnas int he dust.

Me: Excuse me, but there isn't supposed to be a limo in this story! AND WHY IS HE THE DRIVER! Suuuuurrrreeeee he's a dilvery boy and all, but he DOES NOT DELIVER PEOPLE TO HOLLYWOOD!

Voice: I SHALL TYPE!

Me: I'm I going grazy?

Voice: Maybeeee! OR MAYBE YOU'RE TOO OBSESSED WITH FINAL FANTASY VII RIGHT NOW YOU'VE LOST YOUR MIND!

Me: gasps! How did you know!

Voice: Hello! I'm a voice in your MIND!

Me: Oh...ahhhh! I'm going crazy!

* * *

Am I really going mad? Is Xemnas going to find out about Roxas stealing his cat? Who is the hooded man and where did the metor come from? Why is Cloud whereing sunglasses? (cause he looks cool!)

* * *

Cloud: What the hell! Why am i in here! As a driver! Hey, I'm int he wrong game/movie! I'm a delievery boy in Final Fantasy VII! 

Riku54: And you also are an awesome fighter!

Cloud: Thanks but no thanks! Why is my sword with Organization XIII, and who is that hooded personw ho took it!

Axel: Gasps! I knew I knew you!

Cloud: O.o Was it really that hard? removes sunglasses and sighsAre you going to put my motorcyle in it?

Voice: MAYYYYBBBBBEEEEEE!


	2. BURN!

Cloud: Hey! I want my motorcycle!

Voice: Okay okay!

Me: Thanks Heir to the World for being my first reveiwer!

* * *

Cloud grumbled something about loud Nobodies being idoits as he raced through the highway in a limo. Where the heck was his motorcycle! Cloud's eyes narrowed as he heard Axel shout, "Saix! I'm going to throw a cat at you!"

He heard the reply, "A cat? YOU HAVE XEMNAS'S CAT!" Saix roared.

"No, I said 'cat' not Descusting-Yet-So-Fuzzy-And-Cute'" Axel said, mocking Saix at the same time.

"Why you!"

"Enough! If you're going to ride in my limo, you'd better calm down!" Cloud dhouted above the yelling.

"I'll turn you into a frog!" Vexen yelled, holding up a tube.

Cloud picked up his weapon and stabbed it into the back seat, narrowly missing Vexen. "It's best you don't tell your enemy what you're about to do." he warned.

"That sword! Hey! Aren't you that Cloud guy?" Vexen demanded, the rest of the Organization poking their heads up from whatever they were doing.

"Its no concern of yours. And now if you will excuse me, I'm going to take a little ride."

Axel growled as he grabbed Roxas and said, "Where's that cat at!"

"I'm not letting you have Mr. Whiskers!" Roxas cried.

Axel looked up him, confused, "Who the hell is Mr. Whiskers?"

"Xemnas's cat."

"Oh."

"HEy guys...guys..." Demyx said. :"W-we kinda don't have a driver anymore!"

"What do you-" everyone asked and then saw Cloud jumping off onto a motorcycle. "Holy shit!" Vexen cried as his potion spilled on him and he became a frog. Axel hrried up front to the controls and slammed on the brakes, causing everyone to fly foward, poor Saix went out the window.

Me: When have we ever cared for him?

Voice: How should I know?

Me: Why'd you make Cloud leave?

Voice: Dause

Me: what about the hooded guy?

Voice: I'm getting there!

Axel, instead of hitting the windshield, was flung into a dark portal and landed in a dressing room in Hollywood. None of the others were around, but as he looked around, he saw flames ont he walls and everything. "Wow! It's like a dream come true!" he cried.

"Axel, babie! You're late for your next act!" came a crazy sounding guy.

Axel spun around with a creeped-out look on his face, "Are you gay!" he demanded.

"No, now quit fooling around and get out here!"

"Are you sure? You sound gay!"

"Do you want your million bucks a minute or what?"

"Million buxk a minute! Alright! I'll take the job! Where's my script?"

"Rigth here."

Axel excepted the script and looked at it:

Burn the cat

Roast the dog

Kill Demyx

Torch Larexen

Burn down your mother's house

"hey this is my to-do list!" Axel growled.

"Percisly!"

* * *

Axel: Burn burn burn!

Me: backs away

Cloud: You're creepy, and I don't like creepy people.


	3. My Mr Whiskers!

You know, I'd love to give you the next chapter to this, but I have misplaced the floppy disk that has it on it and now the bad news is coming: IT'S NOT SAVED TO MY COMPUTER AND ONLY TO THE FLOPPY DISK AND IT WAS HILARIOUS WITH EVERYTHING I CAN'T GIVE AWAY AND I JUST HAD TO GO AND MISPLACE IT!

* * *

Saix was sitting in a chair, holding a microphone. He was staring at the set in front of him and glaring at Roxas who was holding a gray and black blue-eyed cat. "Cut! Roxas, you're supposed to throw the cat out the window!" Saix yelled through the microphone.

"Yeah but Mr. Whiskers is too cute to throw out the window. Why can't we throw Xemnas out a window instead? It's nothing new to him!"

Saix sighed, "Xemnas isn't even here!" he argued.

Roxas grinned and pointed behind Saix with a sly smile, "Look behind you." His voice held laughter and glee as Xemnas rapped his hands around Saix's throat, straggling him.

"You left me at the castle so that you could be famous!" Xemnas snarled. "And let Roxas steal my cat? Who was that damn driver?" Xemnas demanded.

"Cl-ou-d!" Saix said between straggles.

"Cloud?" Xemnas asked, releasing Saix, "Who's that?"

Roxas sighed, "Some guy who's going to murder you."

Xemnas turned to Roxas and glared, "Who asked you?"

Me: You leave Roxas alone you evil little cow!

Voice: Cow? Hey, we're in Hollywood and that's not in the script!

Me: I'M THE ONE MAKING THE SCRIPT!

Voice: Okay, time to switch!

Me: Oh no you don't Masked Stranger!

Voice: That's Ranger

Me: Shut up!

Roxas looked at the ceiling, confused and then said, "Can we just get on with the movie?"

"Yeah! This is like, so cutting into my paycheck!" Kristen shouted, glaring at Saix. "Besides, you're not my director!"

Saix looked annoyed as he counted to three and the scene began.

Roxas: Hello Kristen, I found your cat.

Kristen: But I don't own a cat Roxas!

Roxas: **looks confused** But Kristen, just the other day, you were saying 'Where is my cat? Roxas, go find my cat!'

Kristen: Did not!

**Suddenly there is a loud roar and breaking of glass and wood. Roxas and Kristen turn to see who has just destroyed the Main Lobby**

Cloud: What the hell? Roxas, give me back my cat!

Roxas: Never! **throws cat out the window**

Sephiroth: Pathetic! This is my cat! **grabs cat and comes back in with his sword drawn** Prepare to die!

Roxas: Oh no! I'm, soooooooo scared! Oh my gosh! Kristen, whatever shall we do now! GIVE ME BACK MR. WHISKERS OR DIE SEPHIROTH! **acts over dramatic with the whole 'scared thing'**

Cloud: Finally! I can kill you! **Cloud opens weapon compartment in his motorcycle and draws out a sword and takes off an attachment.**

Kristen: **faints**

Roxas: No way! He stole Mr. Whiskers, I'm killing him! **summons Keyblades**

"CUT! Who the hell said we sword fight in a soap opera! And Sephiroth, you're not in this film, GET OUT!" Saix roared.

Sephiroth turned to face him with a smirk, "Make me."

Suddenly a hooded figure walks in, wielding a long sword just like Sephiroth's. "Okay, you're on!" the figure growled, standing in battle stance.

Sephiroth shot him a weird glance before saying, "Hey! You stole my sword!"

"No, I believe, this is my sword." The hooded figure replied, "And you're the copy-cat." The hooded-figure removed his hood to reveal angry green eyes, and long, silver hair. The cloak fell to the ground to reveal another Sephiroth standing there, but this one had no wing. He wore the same outfit as the Sephiroth with the wing, but there was something strange about him. "Now you die, copy-cat."

Roxas, Cloud, Xemnas, Saix, and Mr. Whiskers looked oddly confused and the camera man kept on shooting even though Saix had called cut.

"Why the hell are there two Sephiroths?" Roxas demanded.

Me: Because one's from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (the one without the wing) and the other is from Kingdom Hearts (the one with the wing)

Voice: Yeah! We've become allies and now we're conjoining Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, with Kingdom Hearts II! Aren't we great?

Cloud sighed, "Really wish those voices would go away. And let me guess, I HAVE A DOUBLE TOO!"

Me: Yep, your from Final Fantasy VII-so cool! And the other's not here yet!

Kristen: Why the heck am I in here? What have I done to deserve this?

Me: You killed Comethowl you lamebrain!

Kristen: I knew it! You were going to kill me!

Note: For my readers, my friend, Kristen Ochle, is a writer and is typing one of my favorite series and killed off one of my favorite characters and so she has to pay!

Roxas watched as Sephiroth and Sephiroth were battling, but the Sephiroth from FFVII jumped back and raised his hands, making waves of debris and building come soaring at the Sephiroth from KH.

"Let's go shoot the movie elsewhere!" Roxas suggested, grabbing Mr. Whiskers who was on his shoulder.

"Uh yeah, but Roxas, can I have Disgusting-Yet-So-Fuzzy-And-Cute back?" Xemnas asked, his voice turning into a growled as he held out his hand.

"No, his name is Mr. Whiskers!" Roxas pouted, holding the kitten close.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CAT BEFORE I CRUSH YOUR LUNGS AND YOU DIE!" Xemnas roared.

"Technically, I'd live anyway." Roxas pointed out, and quickly side stepped as Xemnas threw himself at Roxas, prepared to kill him. Xemnas hit the floor and barley missed Sephiroth from KH's sword hitting his head.

"That was close." Xemnas breathed.

The Sephiroth from FFVII came over and grabbed the Sephiroth from KH's sword and turned to face his opponent. (I'm not going to kill Xemnas yet, srry!)

Roxas hurried through the place and opened a door and immedantly shut it, gasping for air. "What happened?" Saix demanded.

"You don't want to know! It was horrible!" Roxas said, but Saix paid no heed and opened the door and almost instantly shut it. "MY EYES!"

Larexen's dressing room was behind that door! "Can't say I didn't warn you…" Roxas sighed.

* * *

LOL!


	4. Why is all this stuff happening?

Saix was sitting in a chair, holding a microphone. He was staring at the set in front of him and glaring at Roxas who was holding a gray and black blue-eyed cat. "Cut! Roxas, you're supposed to throw the cat out the window!" Saix yelled through the microphone.

"Yeah but Mr. Whiskers is too cute to throw out the window. Why can't we throw Xemnas out a window instead? It's nothing new to him!"

Saix sighed, "Xemnas isn't even here!" he argued.

Roxas grinned and pointed behind Saix with a sly smile, "Look behind you." His voice held laughter and glee as Xemnas rapped his hands around Saix's throat, straggling him.

"You left me at the castle so that you could be famous!" Xemnas snarled. "And let Roxas steal my cat? Who was that damn driver?" Xemnas demanded.

"Cl-ou-d!" Saix said between straggles.

"Cloud?" Xemnas asked, releasing Saix, "Who's that?"

Roxas sighed, "Some guy who's going to murder you."

Xemnas turned to Roxas and glared, "Who asked you?"

Me: You leave Roxas alone you evil little cow!

Voice: Cow? Hey, we're in Hollywood and that's not in the script!

Me: I'M THE ONE MAKING THE SCRIPT!

Voice: Okay, time to switch!

Me: Oh no you don't Masked Stranger!

Voice: That's Ranger

Me: Shut up!

Roxas looked at the ceiling, confused and then said, "Can we just get on with the movie?"

"Yeah! This is like, so cutting into my paycheck!" Kristen shouted, glaring at Saix. "Besides, you're not my director!"

Saix looked annoyed as he counted to three and the scene began.

Roxas: Hello Kristen, I found your cat.

Kristen: But I don't own a cat Roxas!

Roxas: **looks confused** But Kristen, just the other day, you were saying 'Where is my cat? Roxas, go find my cat!'

Kristen: Did not!

**Suddenly there is a loud roar and breaking of glass and wood. Roxas and Kristen turn to see who has just destroyed the Main Lobby**

Cloud: What the hell? Roxas, give me back my cat!

Roxas: Never! **throws cat out the window**

Sephiroth: Pathetic! This is my cat! **grabs cat and comes back in with his sword drawn** Prepare to die!

Roxas: Oh no! I'm, soooooooo scared! Oh my gosh! Kristen, whatever shall we do now! GIVE ME BACK MR. WHISKERS OR DIE SEPHIROTH! **acts over dramatic with the whole 'scared thing'**

Cloud: Finally! I can kill you! **Cloud opens weapon compartment in his motorcycle and draws out a sword and takes off an attachment.**

Kristen: **faints**

Roxas: No way! He stole Mr. Whiskers, I'm killing him! **summons Keyblades**

"CUT! Who the hell said we sword fight in a soap opera! And Sephiroth, you're not in this film, GET OUT!" Saix roared.

Sephiroth turned to face him with a smirk, "Make me."

Suddenly a hooded figure walks in, wielding a long sword just like Sephiroth's. "Okay, you're on!" the figure growled, standing in battle stance.

Sephiroth shot him a weird glance before saying, "Hey! You stole my sword!"

"No, I believe, this is my sword." The hooded figure replied, "And you're the copy-cat." The hooded-figure removed his hood to reveal angry green eyes, and long, silver hair. The cloak fell to the ground to reveal another Sephiroth standing there, but this one had no wing. He wore the same outfit as the Sephiroth with the wing, but there was something strange about him. "Now you die, copy-cat."

Roxas, Cloud, Xemnas, Saix, and Mr. Whiskers looked oddly confused and the camera man kept on shooting even though Saix had called cut.

"Why the hell are there two Sephiroths?" Roxas demanded.

Me: Because one's from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (the one without the wing) and the other is from Kingdom Hearts (the one with the wing)

Voice: Yeah! We've become allies and now we're conjoining Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, with Kingdom Hearts II! Aren't we great?

Cloud sighed, "Really wish those voices would go away. And let me guess, I HAVE A DOUBLE TOO!"

Me: Yep, your from Final Fantasy VII-so cool! And the other's not here yet!

Kristen: Why the heck am I in here? What have I done to deserve this?

Me: You killed Comethowl you lamebrain!

Kristen: I knew it! You were going to kill me!

Note: For my readers, my friend, Kristen Ochle, is a writer and is typing one of my favorite series and killed off one of my favorite characters and so she has to pay!

Roxas watched as Sephiroth and Sephiroth were battling, but the Sephiroth from FFVII jumped back and raised his hands, making waves of debris and building come soaring at the Sephiroth from KH.

"Let's go shoot the movie elsewhere!" Roxas suggested, grabbing Mr. Whiskers who was on his shoulder.

"Uh yeah, but Roxas, can I have Disgusting-Yet-So-Fuzzy-And-Cute back?" Xemnas asked, his voice turning into a growled as he held out his hand.

"No, his name is Mr. Whiskers!" Roxas pouted, holding the kitten close.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CAT BEFORE I CRUSH YOUR LUNGS AND YOU DIE!" Xemnas roared.

"Technically, I'd live anyway." Roxas pointed out, and quickly side stepped as Xemnas threw himself at Roxas, prepared to kill him. Xemnas hit the floor and barley missed Sephiroth from KH's sword hitting his head.

"That was close." Xemnas breathed.

The Sephiroth from FFVII came over and grabbed the Sephiroth from KH's sword and turned to face his opponent. (I'm not going to kill Xemnas yet, srry!)

Roxas hurried through the place and opened a door and immedantly shut it, gasping for air. "What happened?" Saix demanded.

"You don't want to know! It was horrible!" Roxas said, but Saix paid no heed and opened the door and almost instantly shut it. "MY EYES!"

Larexen's dressing room was behind that door! "Can't say I didn't warn you…" Roxas sighed.

Kadaj: Why the hell am I in here if I'm supposed to be a form of Sephiroth when Sephiroth is fighting Sephiroth?

Riku54: Because I made you be in here, that's why! I want my fun too!

Kadaj: So I'm another person's puppet?

Voice: Yes

Riku54: WILL YOU GO AWAY!

Voice: But I thought you wanted to know who the hooded guy is!

Riku54: I do, but you're annoying!


	5. IT'S SEPHIROTH! AND SEPHIROTH!

OK, I'm back from church. I can't wait to give you the really funny chapter!

* * *

Kadaj: Damn! Hook me up with Monica!

Axel: GRRR! SHE'S MINE!

Riku54: sighs and says, you guys have anger issues I tell you!

Hooded person: Really. Axel calm down or your heartless life will end right now.

Riku54: Hey! You can't talk to Axel like that! Now I demand to know who you are!

Voice: I'll give you a hint. It's someone you really like!

Riku54: Is it Shaun!

Voice: No, he lives some place else and goes to Liberty, you only knew him for 3 days!

Riku54: Does it matter? I still like him!

Voice: Okay, stop talking about your lonely love life and-

Riku54: LONELY? What the hell does that mean?

Voice: Oh shut up and continue the story! People don't care about your life!

Riku54 and hooded figure: Hey! You can't talk to her/me like that!

&&&

As just coming onto the set with his chakrams in hand when he noticed the crew standing nearby, watching him with glares. He looked at them for a split of a second before returning their glare. He knew every single member of the crew except for the hooded figure and a girl with a black shirt on underneath a black leather jacket that was unzipped. She wore black biker pants and had on black sunglasses. Her hair was a strawberry blonde color and her lips were twisted into a frown as she looked down at the script in her hand.

Axel saw her look up and he winked at her slyly. She held up a gloved hand at took off her sunglasses, an angry flash crossing her green eyes, "Don't even try it, honey." She mouthed at him.

Axel grinned and then snatched his script back from his crazy director and read through it, looking for the woman's name. He went through names, Larexen, Marluxia, Demyx, Lexacus, Leon, Tifa, Kadaj, Monica, Xigbar, Xaldin. Axel looked back up and went over to her, ignoring everyone else and asked, "Are you Monica?"

"No duh, you-" she was about to say something she saw movement coming their way.

Axel took this opportunity to say, "I'll protect you, I'm brave unlike my friends over there, and loyal." He was going to continue when a man with a leather suit can a two bladed sword came over. His eyes were a blue-mixed green and his silver hair was in his eyes. His expression was cold. (heh-heh! How do you suppose Kadaj got here with Sephiroth over there? LOL I'm going to have my share of fun!)

"Hey, you, your friends over there," Kadaj said, looking at Axel with a strange, piercing look, "want to talk to you." He finished, casting Axel a glance before grinning. Something about Kadaj scared Axel, but he wasn't sure what.

Axel only nodded and cast a sly glance at Monica before saying, "I'll be right back." he promised, waving.

Monica rolled her eyes, "I hope not!" she muttered under her breath.

Axel walked over to the Organization and demanded from Xigbar, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to get a date?"

Xigbar looked at him with anger and demanded, "Where's the Superior, Axel?"

"That Kadaj guy, he gives me the creeps!" Demyx said from beside Axel.

"A teddy bear gives you the creeps, Demyx!" Axel growled.

"You know, he does sort of give me the chills, and what's worse, we can't feel anything, and here I am feeling scared!" Marluxia said, looking at Kadaj who was looking at them with his cold, blue and green eyes. His eyes narrowed, but a slight smile crossed his face. Marluxia shivered.

"Shut up Girly Pink Scythe Man!" Axel said, "Well anyway, I don't know where Xemnas is, but I'm off to go schedule a date!"

"You know, Monica is never going to go on a date with you, Axel." Larexen said, "Besides, she's not even pretty!"

"And you are?" Axel said, laughing.

"Hey! I am too pretty you immature little insect!" Larexen steamed.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Axel laughed, and then turned around, only to bump into Tifa. "Oh, sorry." He apologized, moving out of the way.

"You know, your friend is right, that Monica girl is never going to go out with you." Tifa said as Axel went on by and then approached Monica again.

"Hey, babe, I'm back. Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Will you go out with-" Axel was cut off as Monica held up her hand and smacked him in the face, glaring at him.

"You're such a ho-" Monica couldn't finish again because the director called for everyone to get on the set.

Just as Axel jumped on his motorcycle, he heard a loud crack before bricks and wood came out of the wall nearby and out came a winged-figure. Another figure stood over the winged figure with a sword drawn. Axel heard the second figure say, "The original is always stronger than the copy, fool!"

"I am no copy!" the winged one snarled.

Axel's eyes widened as he relaxed who the winged figure was, "IT'S SEPHIROTH! EVERYBODY FLEE FOR YOUR LIFE! DEMYX, GO FIND CLOUD, TELL HIM WE FOUND HIM! AGIAN!"

"And I thought you said you were brave and fearless…" Monica sighed, resting her hand over her face.

Demyx looked at Axel with a confused look and was about to say something when the metal doors were flung open to reveal a guy on a motorcycle and Roxas, Saix, and Xemnas, along with Kristen, running in. Cloud zoomed over to where both Sephiroth's were and stopped his motorcycle. He grabbed his sword from its sheath and held it up. "Time to finish this." he growled.

"Hello? Cloud? Hey! Yeah, guess what-huh? Oh yeah you know me, this is Axel-oh Roxas is fine-I think well we found Sephiroth-both of them-in Hollywood."

On the other end Cloud was looking at the phone with confusion and then said, "Both of them? Is that what you said?" he asked, thinking he had heard wrong.

"That's right, and if you don't hurry, the Sephiroth without the wing is about to kill your dark side."

"Let him!"

"But I thought you had to do this." Axel grinned.

"Guess your right. Okay, come over here and get me so I can kill him. Is Tifa there?"

"Umm…let me check." Axel scanned the room and spotted Tifa. "Yeah, hold on, TIFA, phone's for you!"

Cloud listened as Tifa said, "Hello?"

"Hey Tifa, listen, it's Cloud, is there really two Sephiroth's there?"

"What are you talking about? You can't be Cloud, Cloud's right here!" Tifa argued.

"Huh?" Cloud asked with great confusion. "Oh damn! Tifa, I'm coming over there!"

"Okay, but this is confusing, two Clouds, two Sephiroths, what the hell is going o-HEY GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Axel here, coming over there, where are you at?"

"Hollow Bastion, Dark Depths."

Axel nodded, shutting his cell phone and vanishing just as Kadaj looked at Sephiroth, whispering, "I'd never thought I'd meet you Brother. We're apart."

Sephiroth turned to Kadaj and looked at him nodding, "I refuse to be a memory. And now I must kill this one to make it so."

"I don't thinks so!" came an angry voice. "This is my fight!" Cloud (from KH) stood beside Axel, his sword drawn.

Sephiroth (from Kh) knocked Sephiroth (from FFVII) away and stood up, brushing himself off. "Well, well, well, I was wondering when I'd be meeting you again Cloud. Are you ready to surrender?"

"Shut up!" Cloud snarled, rushing towards Sephiroth, his cold eyes flashing as he slammed his sword on his dark side, only to have it deflected and sparks fly.

"EWWW! SPARKLIES!" Demyx said, staring at the lights.

Every single Organization XIII member looked at one another and shouted, "TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Roxas grabbed a rope and tied Demyx up and called the mental hospital, plugging his other ear as he said, "Please come over here immediately! Remember Demyx you let out early? He's gone back to using two-year old words again!"

"Oh my gosh! Bob, George, we have Demyx in Hollywood, go book him!" the old woman on the other line ordered.

Roxas grinned as he held Mr. Whiskers and left the room yelling, "New set!"

Everyone move don, Larexen wearing her girly pink, fluffy, movie star scarf that drug on the ground. Axel went over to Monica who pushed him away with a groan, causing him to step on Larexen's stupid scarf which tripped Saix who was walking behind her and making Larexen fall, only to grab Xemnas's hair, causing him to yell cause Mr. Whiskers to leap on Xemnas's face, hissing and spitting, clawing his eyes out too.

Axel and Roxas stared as everyone but them and Monica was effected by that and then died laughing, while Monica was smirking. "Nice one Axel!" Monica laughed, but it wasn't mocking.

Roxas, who had heard this, turned to Axel and whispered, "I think she likes you!"

Kadaj, who was kicked in the side by Marluxia, growled and shoved everyone off, standing up and glaring at Axel. "What the hell was what for?"

"Ask Monica," was Axel's reply as he stifled a laugh.

"Hey, Roxas. What the hell do you think Kadaj meant when he called Sephiroth his brother, is he related to Sephiroth? No wonder they look alike!" Axel laughed. "I feel sorry for their mother, having such hideous children!

"Yeah, but what did he mean 'seperated'? Ah well, maybe he's mental like Demyx. Speakign of which, where is Demyx?"

FLASH

Demyx was strugg;ling as a big guy brought in a BIG BIG HUGE GAINTIC NEEDLE THAT HAD A HORRIBLE MEDACINE IN IT! Demyx's eyes were wide as he tried to escape his bounds, not wanting the needle. "Please no, not the needle!" he begged, as he began inching away like an inch worm.

&&&

Kadaj: Damn! Hook me up with Monica!

Axel: GRRR! SHE'S MINE!

Riku54: sighs and says, you guys have anger issues I tell you!

Hooded person: Really. Axel calm down or your heartless life will end right now.

Riku54: Hey! You can't talk to Axel like that! Now I demand to know who you are!

Voice: I'll give you a hint. It's someone you really like!

Riku54: Is it Shaun!

Voice: No, he lives some place else and goes to Liberty, you only knew him for 3 days!

Riku54: Does it matter? I still like him!

Voice: Okay, stop talking about your lonely love life and-

Riku54: LONELY? What the hell does that mean?

Voice: Oh shut up and continue the story! People don't care about your life!

Riku54 and hooded figure: Hey! You can't talk to her/me like that!

Cloud: Why'd you just leave?

Riku54&Voice&hoodedfigure&Kadaj&Sephiroth&Sephiroth&Leon&Tifa&Demyx(oh my gosh): BECAUSE IT'S SUPPOSE DTO BE COMEDY NOT KILLING SECNES!

Axel&Riku54&Roxas: With the exception of Larexen of course!

Larexen: Hey!

Everyone: Get over it!


	6. Five, or is it? LOL

FIVE Or is it?

As they entered yet another set, Roxas noticed that this set had the appearance of the World That Never Was. "Alright, who's been snooping around my city?" Xemnas demanded as he saw that people were acting like him and his Organization.

Monica and Kristen, the two odd ones, turned to look at Xemnas and said, "You live in a dump like this?"

Axel laughed, "Yeah I know, it's horrible and it was all Xemnas's creation!"

"Alright, that it's it! When we get back to the World That Never Was, I'm seducing a town square meeting so we can burn Axel at the stake!" Xemnas declared angrily.

Axel's eyes grew wide as Roxas and Saix laughed beside him, "What?" he demanded.

"You heard me."

"Okay everyone, off the set, we're using it now!" the director called. "Places, places everyone!"

Everyone took their place, starting with Axel standing in front of Larexen who was wearing her long, pink, stupid, fluffy scarf around her neck with a long white dress, but it wasn't long enough to touch the ground. Her back was to Axel and a phone raised to her ear.

This is the continuance of Organization XIII's Greatest Anger Issues.

Axel took out a gun from his leather jacket and aimed it at the unsuspecting Larexen and said, "Are you ready to die?"

Larexen turned around and put on a cheesy scared act as she held up her hands. "No!"

"To bad, Larexen. You've caused too much trouble as it Axel pulled the trigger and a computer animated sound went off. Or so that's what they thought. Larexen fell backwards, staggering as she tried to regain balanced from the impact of the bullet in her heart. She looked down at where Axel had ACTUALLY shot her and looked back up and Axel with great anger.

"You shot me through the heart!" Larexen growled, "And ruined my good looks!"

"I beg to differ, but you don't have a heart and when oh when have you had a heart, Larexen?" Axel laughed, not caring that the show was live. This was too much fun.

Suddenly a motorcycle sounded and up came Marluxia who was dressed in a detective outfit with a rifle in his hand. (where'd that come from!) He stopped his motorcycle and saw Larexen glaring at Axel, holding a pole in her hand. He couldn't help but laugh as she leapt at Axel screaming like a mad man (woman) and brining the pole down on Axel's head.

Axel groaned, seeing stars, but he quickly regained his senses and grabbed the pole, snarling, "Why you evil little witch!" He sent fire through the pole, heating it up at least to about 300 degrees.

Larexen screamed bloody murder as she released pole, backing away from Axel and looking at her hand through the burned glove. "Axel! You didn't have to go and hurt her!" Marluxia said, stepping into the scene.

Axel smirked and asked, "What are you her boyfriend or something?"

Marluxia drew back as if insulted and growled, "No!" But he was blushing. (heh-heh, told you I'm having fun!)

"Awww! Marluxia's in love!" Axel laughed and earned a hit in the head by Marluxia's scythe. "Ow!"

"Cut, where the hell is all of this coming from!" the director demanded, silencing the camera man.

FLASH

Demyx was watching TV, yawning. He saw Axel shouting at Larexen and then cutting the pole on fire. That made him laugh, if only he was there… Then he saw something moving in the screen. He peered at it and then gulped. It was a gray fuzzy creature with a nut in it's hand. "RABID SQUIRRELS INVADE HOLLYWOOD!" Demyx screamed, causing the Big Man to give him another Big Shot.

FLASH

Axel looked around, screaming, "Stop with all the flashes! It hurts my eyes!"

Meanwhile Roxas was holding Mr. Whiskers as he watched everyone on the camera. Axel was being an idiot…Roxas sighed, they were never going to get rich at this point!

All at once Roxas found himself sitting in a beauty salon. He blinked and looked around seeing makeup everywhere and when I say everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE! He began to shake at the make ups' creepy killing powers. He spotted Axel and Larexen beside him, following up Xemnas and Saix.

All at once a fuzzy gray and brown creature popped up in front of him with a marker and lipstick in it's small paws. Roxas gasped and was about to jump to his feet when he realized he was locked down.

"Oh shit…" Axel breathed as L.R.S 3 popped up in front of them and began chattering, "We shall take our revenge AND control the Organization for our own uses."

"WHAT! Why I oughta!" Xemnas began, but was shut up by 2 I.C.R.S (2nd in command rabid squirrel) taped his mouth shut.

"Damn! We're going to be haunted by these creeps aren't we!" Saix cried as 3 I.C.R. S. (3rd in command rabid squirrel) drew a circle on his face, around his eye.

"I'm afraid so! Axel, this is all your fault! OH NO! PLEASE NO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! TAKE Axel INSTEAD!" Larexen screamed bloody murder as a rabid squirrel took a red preeminent marker and wrote 'Property of Rabid Squirrels Community.

Axel died laughing, but the cute bug-eyes brown and gray squirrel lifted it's marker up and was about to draw on Axel's face when-

Welcome to our wonderful Spa and Die. We are hosted by the not-so-lovely Larexen who is presently unavailable due to some squirrely issues. Have a wonderful and dreadful stay in our acid pits and dooms day breakfast diner. You can contact us at 123-456-789

Me: Who the hell put in a commercial!

Voice: 'looks around suspiciously and begins to whistle' Not me if you try to guess.

Me: 'glares' why you no good for nothing-

Voice: BACK TO THE STORY!

Suddenly glass shattered everywhere, and a blade cut through the squirrels throat and it fell in a bloody heap with thick, violet liquid squirting from it's wound to the blood-soaked, squirrel infest floor. It gave a final gasp of blood before saying-

Me: STOP WRITING GORE AND BLOOD!

Voice: But I'm not doing that!

Me: Then who is!

Sephiroth: MUWHOWHOWHOWHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My bloody gore typings are sure to make you throw up!

Me: Get out of here!"

Hooded figure: Damn you for scaring off my-I mean our readers! GRRR!

Voice: FLLLLAAAASSSSSHHHHHH

Axle's eyes grow as wide as light bulbs as a flash appears and then the squirrel is in front of him again. The glass in the salon shatters and a hooded man comes in and kills the squirrels and frees the members of Organization XIII. L.R.S 3 scampered away though with a few friends escaping with no more than a missing hair.

"Thanks, but who are you? I've been seeing you this whole damn story and I still don't know who you are!" Axel demanded, poking the man.

The hooded man laughed and said, "Surprised you haven't figured it out yet, but by measuring your stupidity level, it's not all that surprising."

"GRRR!" Axel steamed.

The hooded man laughed and again and reached up to his hood and-

Me: YAY! I want to know who it is too!

Voice: Calm down you moron!

Me: But I'm anxious, now continue or I'll rip your throat out!

Voice: Mutters: You and Sephiroth would make a good couple…

Me: I HEARD THAT!

An awkward moment follows before Voice begins typing rapidly.

Me: Voice, I DEMAND to know who you are!

Voice:…BACK TO THE STORY!

The hooded man laughed and again and reached up to his hood and removed it. His silver hair flowed into his face that had a smirk on it. His eyes were covered with a black cloth, but everyone in that room new who he was.

WARNING: If you are allergic to sudden randomness, I suggest you act like Riku and put a sash over you eyes and hide from it and submit yourself to darkness so we can take over THE WORLD! Err…I got a little carried away…

Cosmo: OH MY GOSH! It's a strange! Wanda, who is that?

Wanda: Shush Cosmo! I'm trying to watch the movie!

Timmy: This is a movie?

THE RANDOMNESS HAS LEFT THE BUILDING!

Cosmo: Where's Elvis?

SUDDEN UPDATE: NEVERMIND…

"Riku!" Roxas said, "How did you get here?"

Riku turned to face Roxas and said, "I followed you, of course. Did you ever learn how to count? There were fourteen people there, not thirteen!"

"I KNEW IT! They called me crazy! They laughed at me, and now I will show them all! I knew I could count to fourteen!" Xemnas screamed, his eyes bulging out of his head and he turned into a maniac.

"Umm…I think that you shouldn't have released him." Axel told Riku.

Riku nodded in agreement, but shrugged and turned around, looking at the dead squirrels and then at the broken window. "Now what?"

"And cut!" some one called.

Every single person in the barber shop turned to see a crew at the windows , with a camera in hand. "That was fabulous! We're going to be rich, just wait until next weeks show!"

Larexen's eyes widened asnd then narrowed with anger. "You mean you let a squirrel draw on my face because of show damn show?" she flared with a hushed voice.

"Well yeah, but here's you paycheck," the director said, shaking under Larexen's horroible looks (heh-heh) and not her anger. He handed her two dollars while the rest got 15 million.

Axel looked up and the sky and yelled, "I am finally the richest man here!"

"Hey Axel, we all got 15 million dollars, remember?" Zexion pointed out.

Axel turned and blinked and then shook his head, "No, I got SIXTEEN million dollars!"

Roxas grabbed Axel's money and counted it and sighed. "Go back to pre-K if you can't count Axel."

Axel snatched his money back and began counting and then he looked crestfallen, "Aw man!"

"You're such an idiot, Axel." Saix grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well, at least I don't have a secret crush on Larexen!" Axel sneered.

Saix looked horrified and then his icy eyes narrowed and he snarled "Why you little-" All a once, Saix was hit by thunder, zapping him and making him fall to the ground from the pain.

"Leave Axel alone, Saix." Xemnas ordered before turning to Axel and raising his hand. There was a flash and then Axel found himself stuck in an orb thing. He touched the wall of dark energy and howled in pain. "Yeah, don't touch the outside of it, or the inside of it Axel." Xemnas warned him, smirking.

"Why you evil little!" Axel snarled from inside the thing.

Xemnas sighed, rolling his eyes before saying, "This is your punishment, Axel. And as for Roxas-"

Xemnas cut off as Riku Way to Dawn slammed into the orb he had made, making sparks come from it before it shattered. "That's just cruel, Xemnas." Riku breathed. "And besides, I'm never going to kill you hanging around here just listening to your babbling, now am I?"

"I guess-HEY WAIT! You can't kill me!" Xemnas roared.

"LET'S KILL HIM!" Every Organization XIII member yelled, raising their weapons.

Xemnas backed away, hands held up, shaking them with a creeped out look on his face, "No need for anger now!" he said.

Axel grinned and yelled, "Time to die!"

Xemnas's eyes grew wide as he spun around and raced out the door and into a dark portal.

* * *

Yeah, you may say it isn't long, but okay, because it's not. Anyway, this concludes Organization XIII in Hollywood!

The next book will be called Organization XIII in Kill Xemnas!

Me: Why'd you end it!

Voice: Cause I had too, it was a too good of ending to pass up.

Riku: Feh!

Me: Who are you Voice!

Voice: Guess I can tell you now. I'm-

Axel: Die voice die! You made me sound stupid!

Me: Go Reno!"

Axel: 'turns around and stares' Reno?

Me: Yeah!

Voice: Anyway I am the one they call Arkath

Riku54: I KNEW IT! YOU WEREN'T A VOICE IN MY HEAD! You stupid evil little-

Arkath: Heh-heh. It was fun tricking you!

Riku54: **stops and glares at Arkath** If you're the guy I made up in 'The Darkness Within' then why are you so stupid? In that book, you're some wise guy wh thinks he knows everything!

Arkath: That was Scalvatrx!

Riku54: **stares with confusion** How the hell do you know all of this when Scalvatrx didn't even know you exsisted? What are, some kind of physco?

Arkath glares and takes out his Flame of Destruction, "Are you looking for a fight?"

Riku: Hey! You can't treat a woman that way!

Riku54: Woman? Oh yeah, don't call me by my name just refer to me as 'woman'! NICE

Riku: Sorry

Arkath: Enough with the arguing, you'll ruin the book for everyone.

Riku54: ARGUING? I'M THE ONE ARGUING? LOOK AT YOU!

Arkath: Hush or else I'll be forced to slit your throat.

Riku54: Groans and says, "Man, I made him to evil and annoying!"

Arkath: Your fault, not mine

Riku54: **turns around, her green eyes burning** Are you trying to tick em off, cause you're heading for it!

Arkath: I think you already are.

Riku: Can I?

Riku54: **nods**

**Riku leaps at Arkath and smashes his sword into Arkath's head, but it is quickly deflected by Arkath's Flame of Destruction and so Riku54, Riku, Roxas, (to many 'R's) Axel, and Cloud go away.**


	7. NOTE AND VOICE

Got you! It's not the end! BEWARE of the squirrels! Please excuse this chapter and skip so you can read the next one, but here's a request, please read my other story, the darkness within and i will update with a famous kitty, Xemnas's actors are dead and Axel goes fire crazy!

* * *

VOICE: CONTINUE!

ME: DAMNIT! SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE TYPING!

ARKATH: BUT YOU TIED ME UP!

ME: OH...GOES AND UNTIES. SRRY!

ARKATH: GETS TO TYPING


End file.
